<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands of an Enemy, Hugs of a Friend by Loneshadow17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756647">Hands of an Enemy, Hugs of a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17'>Loneshadow17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets kidnapped by the unsub. Will Spencer understand the message she's trying to send?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands of an Enemy, Hugs of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 prompt- in the hands of the enemy: “pick who dies”, collars, kidnapped. If you like this check out my tumblr @coricosplays</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wakey wakey, little miss sunshine.” A voice crooned in apparent kindness. You raise you dead to look at him, now fully aware of the situation. You were sitting in the middle of a cold, empty room on a wooden chair. Your hands were tied behind you back with what felt like a zip tie. “Ah I’m so glad to see you awake. I’m sure your team is too.” the unsub smiled at you and gestured to the camera behind him. </p><p>“My team.” you repeat as you stare at the camera. You racked your brains as you tried to remember how you got here. </p><p>------<br/>
“Lets split up. I’ll take the basement you take the upstairs.” </p><p>“Y/n I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ve seen enough horror movies to know how that ends.” Reid shook his head no.</p><p>“Don’t be so scared. I’ll be fine.” You said as you opened the basement door. He acquiesced and headed upstairs. The basement was dark and even with your flashlight you could barely see in front of you. You had no idea the unsub was even there until after he had hit you in the back of the head.<br/>
-----</p><p>“So here's how our little game is gonna work. I’ll ask you a question and if you answer wrong you pick a member of your team for me to kill. Got it?” the unsub said waving his gun in your face. You nodded. “Good. First question. What's my name?”</p><p>“Joseph Barrett.” </p><p>“How did you figure out it was me?”</p><p>“You left a partial fingerprint at the last crime scene. It matched the fingerprints registered to that gun.” You nodded with your head towards the gun he was holding.</p><p>“Well this isn’t any fun. Who are you closest to?”  </p><p>“My mom, I guess.” you tried to shrug but you couldn’t really move your shoulders that way.</p><p>“No, I meant on the team.”</p><p>“Oh. I suppose it would be JJ.” you selected the first name in your head.</p><p>“Then why do you spend so much time with the pipe cleaner?”</p><p>“Sorry?” you asked not fully understanding what he was asking.</p><p>“If you’re so close to Jennifer then why do you spend so much time with Doctor Reid?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I suppose I’m equally close with all of them.”</p><p>“So you lied?” He stopped waving the gun around and pointed it at you. You paused trying to figure out where the truth was. Sure JJ was your closest friend, but you and Spencer hung out more outside of work.  “Pick one.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Pick a member of your team to die.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.” you protest. “They’re my family.” You looked around the room desperate to find something to clue the team into as to where you were. The windows were dark so it must be night. An owl hooted and you could hear crickets chirp. Chunk. That noise. Chunk. A train resettling onto the tracks. A shunting station was nearby the unsub’s house. “Nothing could ever derail us.” you said, looking into the camera on the derail. That probably wasn’t going to be enough. “Man, we really don’t get trained enough for this.” You say forcing your body to relax even though you were on full fight or flight.</p><p>“What?” Joseph asked.</p><p>“Trained. We don’t get trained enough for this. We get a few simple instructions on what to do and then we get shunted off to our daily jobs.” You say carelessly as though you were just talking to someone about a movie.</p><p>“It's like they don’t even care about you.”</p><p>“I know! They really do treat you like a little caboose huh? They don’t really care about you and they wouldn’t really care if they left you behind.” The unsub nodded eagerly at your words. </p><p>“Your boss let you go. He didn’t care about you or your family. But I do. And my team does. If you let me go I can help you.”</p><p>“No you don’t. No one cares.” </p><p>“I know it seems that way. People do care about you Joseph. What about your daughter and your wife? They're worried about you. Just let me go and I can help you.”</p><p>“No. You haven’t picked a team member yet.” </p><p>“We don’t have to.”</p><p>“Yes we do. Those were the rules.” You sighed. He was impossible. Most of the unsubs were clear on what they wanted, Joseph was a whole different guy. You paused on who to target. Who would understand your message best.</p><p>“Reid. He thinks he’s smarter than everyone else.”</p><p>“A know it all?”</p><p>“He loves reminding people about it too. He’ll go on and on about stuff he likes and never for a minute pause and think about the other person.”</p><p>“You must really have a bone to pick with him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if he trained with me like I wanted him to. But no, he would rather talk about horror films.” Please get that Spence. You thought as Joseph smiled cruelly and left. Did you really send a killer after your best friend? You sat there for what felt like hours until the door opened.</p><p>“Training? That was the key word you settled on?” Spencer asked as he cut the zip tie.</p><p>“I was under pressure and couldn’t think of a better train pun.”</p><p>“You better be grateful I’m a genius. Morgan was so confused.” He said as he rubbed your wrists to get the blood flowing again.</p><p>“Shut up and hug me, Genius” You said hugging him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>